leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS157
/ |title_ja=VS コイル |title_ro=VS Coil |image=PS157.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=13 |number=157 |location=Mt. Silver Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Notorious Noctowl |next_round=Silly Scyther}} or (Japanese: VS コイル VS ) is the 157th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Sabrina dodges questions from the other Kanto Gym Leaders about , stating that she only came to the tournament to fulfill an obligation. As she is up next after Lt. Surge, Sabrina tells Erika that she'll prepare by going to her resting room. Once there, she casts her mind back to when she met Red. Having arrived at the hotsprings on Mt. Silver, Red proceeds to strip off and take a dip. 's , who guided Red to the mountain but was unable to fly up to the summit due to the atmosphere, accidentally sets fire to the water with its tail, and Red has to put it out in some way. A voice comments on the flammable springs. Red turns, but hits an invisible wall. Behind it is Sabrina, whose created a barrier between herself and Red. Red finds out that Sabrina also came to recover from her injuries, as she also suffered from Lorelei's ice cuffs. Sabrina enquires about the that Red saved from Team Rocket, and Red proceeds to call out Vee, now an . Sabrina, content with the progress that Vee made, then decides to leave. Red looks away as Sabrina emerges from the hotsprings and puts her clothes back on. Once Sabrina is dressed, she tells Red about the upcoming event at the Indigo Plateau and how he may be playing a part in it. With that, Sabrina s away with her . Red's questions are attended to when a spoon is left behind, along with a note written by Sabrina. On that note are directions to more effective healing springs higher up the mountain. Back in the present time, Sabrina notices from the small television that Lt. Surge is facing his opponent, Morty. Lt. Surge's fires on Morty's , and does the same to his when it switches in. Thinking it's an easy match for him, Lt. Surge orders Electabuzz to finish Misdreavus off, but Electabuzz is unable to pull off the move. Lt. Surge realizes that was used, and the Kanto bench discuss the move among themselves. Commentator Mary marvels at the situation Electabuzz finds itself in, and Morty responds with his offensive - a from Misdreavus, which hits Lt. Surge's incoming instead. Lt. Surge knows that the man he seeks his revenge on is at the stadium somewhere, and glances at Pryce on the Johto bench. Morty also declares his aspiration to see the legendary rainbow Pokémon that his clairvoyant sight is unable to, and wills himself not to lose in order to achieve that goal. With their intentions declared, Lt. Surge turns up the offensive by ordering a from his Magnemite. Major events * Morty and Lt. Surge begin their battle. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Morty * Pryce * Clair * Masked Man (flashback) * DJ Mary Pokémon * (Vee; 's; fantasy) * (Vee; 's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's) * ( ; flashback) * (Sabrina's; flashback) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Lt. Surge says 'but...there can only one winner' when the correct way to say it would have been 'but...there can only be one winner'. * In the Korean version, it doesn't label the start of this round on page 43. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 157 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS157 fr:Chapitre 157 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS157